Brown hair, blue eyes
by imrobin
Summary: "(...)but one guy looks back at me. Cocky-looking, light brown hair, blue eyes, kind of angry expression, expensive-looking clothes, he's pretty handsome actually, but by the way he sits you can say he's pretty arrogant." AtobeXOC
1. Chapter 1

"OK, class. It's the first day of your first semester here. Welcome. You're adults now so I won't be tolerating any childish actions. You're here because you want to…"

Math. First class, at 7am.

So this is going to be my new school. This university. A public Tokyo university.

I look around, though most of the people around me are not studying the same carreer I am so I'm not paying too much attention to potential friends or anything. Lots of people look really smart, mature and prepared, well that's to be expected, it's not easy getting in here.

Almost all of them are paying great attention to the class, but one guy looks back at me. Cocky-looking, light brown hair, blue eyes, kind of angry expression, expensive-looking clothes, he's pretty handsome actually, but by the way he sits you can say he's pretty arrogant. He looks at the teacher again and then glances quickly in my direction. Oops! I quickly look down at my desk, I think I've been staring at him. I feel how I blush slightly.

Anyways, name's Sasaki Aya. 18 years old. Architecture student.

Tomboyish girl. Not cute. Not beautiful. Though I think I'm not ugly either, kind of average. I think I can actually look good sometimes. I also like to think that I'm intelligent, well I'd actually say I'm completely sure about that but that would be arrogant. I also tend to get off topic.

Ok, so I've got my 6 classes today. Gotta find this classroom…

I walked through some halls and upstairs, found my classroom and got in. First thing I saw was that pretty boy sitting next to the window, just in the place I wanted to get for myself. He noticed I looked at him so I quickly moved to the first seat I saw though I wanted to be near the window. I sighed, I didn't wanted to look like a stalker. Now I realise I'm sitting in the front row. Always hated it.

Class is over. I took my stuff and got up. Just as I looked up to get to the door the pretty boy walked past me. I walked out of the classroom, and so him walking away. My next class was in the opposite direction. I was kinda sad I wasn't going to see him there. Wait. What? Ok, Aya, concentrate.

* * *

I'd gone to my other three classes, it was time for the last one. I was tired, being the first day of school after such long vacation. I looked at my schedule and felt relieved. My next class was English. I studied english since I was little with and american teacher because my mom wanted me to, so English classes always felt like free hours.

I walked up to the fourth floor and just as I looked at the halls I saw him again. He was opening the door to a classroom. I looked at the classroom's number. Yet again, he was my classmate. He looked at me and I felt my face warm. I looked at the floor and tried to walk normally to the classroom. I got closer and saw he was still outside, looking in my direction. I stopped for a second and started to walk around him to get to the door.

"Hey"

I looked at him and then looked around. It was just the two of us in the hall.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," he said as he walked closer to me.

"Do you know me or something? Are you from Hyoutei?"

"Um, no. I don't think I know you. And I'm not from Hyoutei" I answered, confused.

"Then why do you keep staring at me? Just stop it, it's bothering me."

"Hey, I wasn't staring at you. I just looked around and our eyes met, that's all" His words made me kind of angry. I really wasn't. But looking at him from this close I can really tell he IS handsome, really, really handsome.

"Yeah, whatever, just stop."

OK, he was handsome but he was really obnoxious. I rolled my eyes and got in the classroom, and he did after me.

"Late the first day? It's been 10 minutes already. Take those two seats." said the teacher pointing to the only empty seats at the back of the classroom.

I apologized and walked towards them. I sat and until then I noticed they'd made pairs. Oh boy. I sighed. The guy took the seat next to me and realised it too.

"OK, so ask your partner these questions that are written in the board. Write your partner's answers down and I'll check on you later. Speak in english, of course."

"Great." I heard him whisper sarcastically.

"OK, partner, let's start!" I told him acting excited.

He looked back at me unamused and didn't say a word for a few seconds.

"It's not on the board but I'm gonna ask you anyways. Are you always this grumpy and obnoxious?"

"I don't have time for this. Why do we even have to take this class? Why can't we just take an exam? My english is flawless, just like me."

"Whoa. I'll take that as a yes. You know you could just go on rambling or we could get this done and continue with our lives. I'll tell you something, the second one is faster and if you won't work I'll go tell the teacher."

"Are you 10 years old?"

"That's not a question from the board. Stick to the board." I said as I smiled widely.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed while looking at the board.

"Name."

"I don't see you writing my answers down."

"Well, you are not answering."

"…Sasaki Aya."

"How boring." he said as he took a pen and started writing on a piece of paper.

"How funny."

"Atobe Keigo, don't misspell it."

"Nobody asked you." I said smiling, but still wrote it down.

"And don't go drawing any hearts around it."

I looked at him directly in the eye and smiled just as I drew a big heart next to his name. I was horrible, 'cause I was looking at Atobe while I drew it, but you could tell it was a heart…probably.

"Age." he said ignoring my rebelliousness.

"They're supposed to be questions, you know. You have to ASK them."

"Age." he repeated.

" 'Age' " I mocked him. "18"

"Same. Carreer?"

"Architecture. What about you?"

"Industrial Engineering."

"Oh, I thought Engineering students took classes separetely."

"Yeah, we should." he said looking at me with disgust.

"…yeah, you should."

We went on with the questions. He was really cultured. And he was definitely rich. Made me wonder what he's doing in this university. He could be studying in any private one, or abroad, or even not studying at all. We just kept insulting each other but I had to admit it was entertaining. There wasn't hate in them and the day had been all boring so it lighten it up. It made me think of my highschool friends and how we used to mock each other.

"Why are you smiling?"

"What?" I had lost myself in my thoughts.

"I asked you something like a minute ago and you just stared at your desk and smiled."

"Oh, sorry. What was the question?" I was still half-smiling and that question came out gently despite my efforts to continue speaking to him rudely.

"You're still smiling. You falling for me?" he said smirking and lifting an eyebrow.

"I-I doubt that was the question." I asked roughly, looking away, trying not to blush.

"I asked you to give me the paper. I'll give them to the teacher." he was back to being serious.

"Oh, right." I said as i tore the sheet and gave it to him.

"Well, this is not acceptable." he pointed at his name.

"Oh, the heart. Right." I extended my arm so he could give me the paper back. He didn't.

"No. I told you not to misspell it."

I looked closely and started laughing out loud.

"I'm not _Adobe_ Keigo."

* * *

I took my stuff and walked out of school. Atobe doing so too. I turned left at the next street. He did too. We began walking at the same pace. I started walking a little bit faster 'cause it was awkward, and he did too. I stopped abruptly and he did too.

"What are you doing?" we both asked at the same time.

"Are we lost twins or something?" I asked him.

"You wish."

"Ha-ha."

"And I thought the big heart was fake and all. Silly me."

I ignored him and continued walking. Crossed a street and turned right. A pen fell from my bag so I stopped to pick it up. Before I could, someone bumped into me and I fell.

Atobe, of course.

"Stalking is enough. Why do you get violent? I know karate you know."

"And I know that's BS." he stared down at me.

"Yeah…so. Will my stalker help me get up or what?"

He helped me get up reluctantly.

"Tha..."

"Now move." he interrupted.

"Well, that's rude." I said as I moved away.

He got closer to the door and began looking for something in his pockets. I looked up. It was an apartment building. Not new, not old. It was kind of small and definitely a common place, not luxurious at all.

"Need something?" he stared at me.

"Oh…bye." I waved at him with strangeness and walked away to take the train and get home.

It was not what I was expecting from someone with designer's clothes. Well, he could be the owner or something, but he obviously didn't want someone to look at him enter the building so I doubt it. I suppose I'll have some time to find out. OK, I'm starting to sound like a stalker.


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by. Teachers had made us exams in each class to see how we were doing. Despite his somewhat carefree attitude during class, Atobe got the highest score in the three classes we shared; I followed closely, three or four people after him. I suppose he did equally well in his other classes. No doubt he was well educated and intelligent. Despite that, he was clearly not sociable. Some girls tried talking to him sometimes, most of the times he ignored them and left them talking alone, other times he was surprisingly kind and excused himself quickly, but his kindness and smile were obviously fake; once he'd left the girls he returned to his angry expression.

Sometimes I bumped against him and only then would I say "Hi" quickly. He usually stared down at me for a second and then left, he would rarely reply with a short-spoken "Hi" and leave immediately. Nevertheless, I wasn't sure of something; sometimes I glanced at him quickly during class, and often found him looking back. I'm not sure if I'm the one caught staring or he's the one I catch staring at me. It got kind of ridiculous after some days, 'cause it always happened, so sometimes when it did I chuckled a bit and I think I saw him smile while looking away too once or twice.

Still, I made a few friends during some classes, most of them from my career. I usually hanged out with this girl, Kazue, and a guy, Naoki.

Kazue is slightly smaller than me. Has short, mushroom-like, bleached hair. Romantic dorama lover, gossip lover. She's the kind of girl that falls in love with every hot guy that passes by. She's pretty funny and cheery, though.

Naoki is tall, about Atobe's height. Black short hair. He plays basketball, so he's fit. And hot. He's a real gentleman with Kazue and me, sweet and all, but he's a Casanova with other girls, always flirting.

I, by the way, have short and wavy dark brown hair, front hair longer than the back (Borderland's Maya style, though not that drastic). Just above the average height. Somewhat fit because I like exercise and sports even though I don't practice any formally.

* * *

School was running smoothly. First semester classes are always the easiest and they're all subjects I've already studied in high school.

Third week. Last class. English class.

I sat with Kazue and Naoki as we usually did. We were talking about Kazue's new crush, making fun of her. I noticed Atobe entering and looking around. He looked at me and I gave him a half smile, he almost smiled back but continued walking towards a seat near the window. He sat and lost himself staring through it leaning his head on his right hand, giving the rest of the classroom the back of his head.

"Hey, Aya," said Kazue while waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh, sorry. What?" I asked, looking away from Atobe to find Kazue and Naoki both smirking at me.

"Go talk to him." said Naoki.

"Yeah, Aya. We saw you getting along that first class." continued Kazue.

"I wouldn't call that 'getting along'." I smiled while scratching the back of my head.

"You're always looking at him. And he looks back, I've noticed." Kazue was really excited.

"Just go before I drag you to him." said Naoki while standing up and taking my hand.

"Don't!" I shouted while I pull myself free from Naoki. "OK, OK, I'll go."

They both smile mischievously while they watch me walk towards Atobe, only making me more nervous. I blush a little while I get closer. Why did I agree? And why am I getting nervous? It's just that arrogant guy; I've talked to him. I sighed; I can feel how some girls look at me. What was I going to say? I hadn't even thought about it.

I could tell Atobe noticed me walking towards him 'cause he moved his head a little but still wouldn't turn around to look at me. I reached his side, and as I opened my mouth the door opened.

"Um…" I started.

"OK, class. I'm sorry I'm late. Let's start." We all looked at the teacher who rushed to her desk and started writing something in the board.

"Project." I read to myself, still standing next to Atobe.

"OK, we're going to make groups of 3." she said while joining her hands.

I started walking to my seat with Kazue and Naoki when she interrupted me.

"Not you, Sasaki." said the teacher pointing at me, and began walking towards me.

"There's not an exact number of students for all groups of 3, so we'll need a pair. I want it to be you and Atobe. You two have the highest level of English, so I don't want you to do the job for those with a lower level. So please get together." she said and returned to the desk to give more instructions.

I looked at Atobe and he looked back at me, none of us said a thing so I moved to get to a chair while I looked at Kazue and Naoki. They'd teamed up with a girl. They looked at me, smirked and lifted an eyebrow at the same time. I chuckled and sat next to Atobe.

"Hey, partner." I told him.

"Sasaki." he said coldly.

"Hey! You remember" I teased him.

"OK, class. We'll use these teams for several projects and tasks so I hope you chose your partners well," said the teacher.

"Chose…" Atobe and I repeated.

"This time's project is a simple presentation. You're going to choose a book, read it, discuss it and then give us a resume, your thoughts about it and a literary analysis. It doesn't have to be English literature; the book just has to be in English. You'll get it by tomorrow and I'll tell you if it's OK or not."

"That does sound pretty easy." I said, getting no response from my partner.

"Write your team's members' names on a paper and give them to me," added the teacher.

"I'll do that." I said taking my pen.

"No. You've proved you can't. Give it to me." Answered Atobe, taking the pen away from me.

"Will you ever forget it, Adobe?"

* * *

The teacher taught us how to do the literary analysis and class was over. Atobe took his stuff quickly and left the classroom. I hurried to get my own and ran to the hall.

"Hey! ...Oh…" I thought I was going to see his back walking away but he was leaning against a window waiting for me. Just as he saw me get closer to him he started walking to the stairs and I followed by his side.

"Thought of any book?" I asked him.

"Not really. But I'd like to choose from my favorites."

"Oh, that's fine to me…not that you asked or anything." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll leave it up to you." We walked out of the building.

"So…you'll give me a list or what?" I asked while we walked towards the school's entrance.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Hey! Are you doing this because you think I can't choose a good book by myself?" I finally realized and felt offended. He just smiled.

We ended up where he had bumped against me the day we met. The apartment building.

"Whoa. I wished I lived this close to school. So convenient." I said while looking at the school. Its tallest buildings could be easily scene above the stores and houses of the few streets we'd walked.

"Come on," said Atobe opening the door to the lobby.

"You think I'm going to go with a stranger-No! With my stalker to his apartment?" I tried to act all offended but smiled a little through my act. He noticed so he just stared back at me not amused.

"I'm not going to go to write you a list and then come back so you can choose so I can go back and get the book."

"OK, I get it." I entered the building. It was pretty and clean.

"Up to the third floor," he ordered.

We walked upstairs and he walked towards his apartment's door. He opened it and left it open so I could get in first. He had his gentlemanly manners sometimes.

It was a small apartment and he had just a few things. He just had one couch in the living room. A large mirror on the wall behind it. A small bureau where he kept a stereo with an iPod Classic plugged to it and a small TV. There were some books here and there. There was a small table in the kitchen, to fit two people. A small fridge. It seemed like he had moved recently. There were some boxes in a corner, and not everything was well accommodated. He told me to sit and wait while he got the books from his room. I did as I was told and looked around curiously. The furniture was scarce but everything looked expensive and refined. Maybe it was because he hadn't been living there for a long time, because he looks really well organized, but it was kind of dirty, except for the mirror, he must need it to look at himself all the time. He came back with four or five books, went back for some more while I looked at them, and came with another six books.

"This is all I have right now, left the others back home, but all of them are great so you can't make a mistake." He said, still standing.

"I'm going to ignore your insults because they are great indeed."

He really was a Shakespeare fan. None of the books were new; you could tell they'd been read by the marks of usage.

"Hey! I started reading this one but lost it and never finished it. It's the chosen one!" I smiled excited lifting 'Anna Karenina' up to Atobe's face.

"I'm surprised you've actually read something good in your life…though you couldn't even finish it." He said smirking while taking a seat by my side and grabbing the book.

"Hey!" I pushed him softly with my body. He chuckled.

I tried grabbing the book back from his hands quickly but I couldn't grab it well and it fell. It opened and a photo came out. I picked them both up and looked at the picture. Atobe was at the center with a bunch of guys at his sides, all of them with tennis rackets and uniforms. They looked all so young. Atobe had his right arm lifted up in the air. Smirking. Looking as confident as ever. He looked truly happy.

"Oh, you play tennis!"

"Yeah." He said after a few seconds, staring at the picture and I thought he smiled a bit. He took the picture from my hand and stood up.

"I just finished rereading it so it's all yours to read now." He added.

"OK, thanks." I stood up and headed to the door. He opened it for me.

"Great" he said while I exited.

"Um… Hey, Atobe" I said before he could close the door. "You've just moved, haven't you? Want some help? I saw some boxes and all…"

He laughed. "What are you doing, Sasaki?"

"What? My being friendly?"

"OK, I'll accept the offer."

"Oh, I didn't expect that. It was more out of politeness." I was surprised.

"Well, now you're screwed. But come on, leave already, it's a long book and we're talking about you."

I looked at him offended. He was smirking, and that made him look ten times hotter. I had to leave before I got lost in his freakishly blue eyes. I took the train home without being able to stop thinking about him, not just because he's handsome but I really never know what to expect from him. Just as when he rejects all those girls, he's got different moods and different reactions. And his lifestyle is really not what I expected it doesn't make sense. Mysterious. Atobe Keigo, you're mysterious. And you're getting my curiosity. I don't like admitting it, but I really want to get to know you.


	3. Chapter 3

(short) **AN:** Hello, people. Thanks for reading. If you have any comments, corrections, constructive criticism, anything, please tell me. I want to improve my writing and your help would be fantastic. Thanks in advance :)

* * *

"You what?!" asked Kazue and Naoki at the same time, dumbfounded.

"Come on, guys. Not a big deal. We're partners." I tried to calm them down.

"Oh my god! This is such a dorama story!" shouted Kazue while she jumped up and down.

"Guys, seriously, we've maintained a conversation like twice" We kept walking towards our next classroom.

"Well, that's quite a record considering the man we're talking about," added Naoki.

"He's really not unsociable. I mean, I know he's not talking to anyone here and all but I swear he's got these friends and he… I don't know what's happened to him but he's not being himself"

Kazue and Naoki looked at each other and then back at me.

"Yeah, right, you 'don't know him', you're 'just partners'" said Naoki. "OK, gals, I'll leave you here, I've got basketball practice. See ya!" He ran away, not without winking at a bunch of cute girls, making them blush and chuckle.

"By the way, Naoki told me he has a match in two days, so we'll be going. It's an hour after English class." Kazue told me as we reached our classroom.

"Oh, that's great." I smiled as we sat.

* * *

Time for English class. Kazue and I got together with Naoki to get to the classroom that's in another building. As we walked from building to building I noticed a particular rich boy walking towards the school's entrance. That's definitely not a shortcut to the classroom. I stopped walking and curiously watched him walk away. Kazue and Naoki stopped with me, curious.

"Seems like you'll be left alone today." said Naoki.

Atobe slowed his pace, as he got closer to a dark blue haired guy wearing glasses that was leaning against a wall. They shared a few words before the guy with glasses noticed us watching. He told something to Atobe and he turned around and looked at us. He turned back and walked away with the other guy. I'm pretty sure he's one of the guys with Atobe in that picture.

"Hey, Aya. Coming to class?" Kazue snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, right. Sorry." We kept on moving.

And I, indeed, was left alone that class. Atobe didn't seem like the kind of person that'd ditch class. Well, it was English class so…no that big deal actually.

"Awww, Aya's looking sad," said Naoki mocking my expression. I stuck my tongue out at him.

When class had ended, I parted ways with Kazue and Naoki and followed my route to the train station. I silently followed the big group of people getting on the train. I was lucky to find a seat and took the book out. Looked out the window before opening it where I'd left it before. It was the same everyday view. Some houses, buildings, and a big green park with some sports courts and fields that were the closest to the train rails composed my first daily view before the train went underground for a while. It was quick but I could swear the guys playing in one of the tennis courts were Atobe and the blue haired one. They were running around pretty fast, looked like a really intense match. I smiled before going back to the book.

I'd read about a third part of the book those two days. I got really into the story and got all excited about it. I wanted to share my thoughts and reactions with someone, but none of my family nor Kazue or Naoki had read it, so my last resort (and the first one too, actually) was Atobe. Despite my excitement I'd had to wait till English class to be able to speak freely.

But I'd had to put up with my excitement. Atobe didn't attend class again. Well, what could I do? I walked to the train station hoping to find that pretty boy somewhere along the way. But, then again, I didn't. I felt somewhat disappointed.

* * *

Atobe did attend the earlier classes; it was just English class the one he'd ditched. He was my partner for all the projects we could get in that class, so I thought I had the right to ask him what was going on…or maybe I could just use that as an excuse.

"Hey, Atobe." I approached him before our first class would commence.

"Sasaki." As distant as ever.

"You're going to English class today? Because…" I waited for his response before I could tell my reasons.

"No." He simply stated. I waited a few seconds expecting more but he just stared at me until he understood I wasn't going to settle with that.

"Don't worry. I'll probably resume tomorrow. The day after tomorrow at worst." He added.

He wasn't going to add any reasons and I got that quickly. That was enough for me, so I went back to Kazue and Naoki trying to imagine what was behind Atobe's absence.

The rest of the day continued normally although Kazue and I went alone to English class. Naoki had to meet with the basketball team; they still had things to arrange before the match. When class had ended, Kazue and I went to get some snacks and headed for the basketball court to cheer Naoki and get good spots for watching the match later.

"Hey, Aya. Isn't that Atobe?" She said while we were heading towards the courts. "Over there. Look." She pointed at a tennis court. All sports courts and fields were together. Being the smallest of courts, volleyball, basketball and tennis courts were all pretty close.

I followed Kazue's finger's direction and looked at the tennis court. Seemed like the whole tennis team was present. Bunch of guys in uniforms, a uniform for regulars and a uniform for the rest of the members. I had no idea university's still had teams for sports like tennis. Some regulars were sitting on benches and others were standing next to the court. The rest of the team members were around the court, though not so close, and a little disperse. A match was going on, a regular playing…against Atobe. I made signs to Kazue and we got closer to take a look. They were running pretty fast, panting whenever they had the chance, but Atobe seemed to be sweating a lot more than his opponent. Despite that, the regular was loosing speed and strength really fast, loosing points faster and easier each time. A few minutes and Atobe'd won the match with a serve. He played like a pro. I looked at the score another regular was holding. Best of three sets, all won by Atobe 6-0. His opponent walked away from the court and fell to the floor exhausted.

"Next!" Shouted Atobe furiously. Nobody moved, everyone watched him in awe. "Who's next!?" He shouted again, looking at the regulars. A taller, black haired guy positioned himself on the other side of the court. You could hear some people say "There's jut a few regulars left".

"Aya, we have to go now," said Kazue pulling my arm. "Unless you want to keep watching, but…"

"No, no. Let's go." I obviously wanted to continue watching but I wouldn't disappoint my friend. I didn't know what Atobe was doing but whatever it was, he was really fighting for it, he was an impressively determined guy. I looked back at him before he was out of sight and noticed that his next match had begun.

* * *

"This sucks, Naoki. You were great back there, but the rest of the team wasn't that concentrated…" I told Naoki, as he was drinking water from his bottle, having a towel over his head. The opponent team and most of the spectators had left. Only a few team members were chatting and catching their breaths, cheering themselves up.

"Yeah, well, we all have to try harder." He said, half smiling. Kazue and I patted on his shoulders.

Naoki took his stuff and the three of us headed to the entrance where we would part ways. But I wasn't expecting that as we got closer to the tennis courts we would still hear the sound of people running, their squeaking tennis against the ground, and the ball hitting the rackets and the floor almost rhythmically. Out of curiosity I started walking faster, careful not to leave my friends behind. We approached the court. Atobe was still playing, but no longer against the guy I saw before I'd left. Looking at the score I noticed he just needed another game to win the match.

"Who would've thought?" said Naoki, amazed.

"Umm, I have to go now, guys" said Kazue.

"Let's go, I'll accompany you. You coming, Aya?" They both looked at me prepared to leave, as they already knew the answer.

"Oh, uh…I…I think I'll stay just a little longer." I felt a bit embarrassed.

"That's OK, see you tomorrow," said Kazue with a wink. I smiled and waved at them as they left.

I got closer to the court and watched from there. It was just a matter of a few minutes until the match had ended, despite the growing effort of Atobe's opponent when defeat was imminent. Atobe panted while his adversary screamed with anger. The latter strongly threw his racket to the ground causing it to break while letting out a cry of rage.

"I'm in," said Atobe calmly staring at the other.

"I wouldn't be a good leader if I didn't keep my word. Yes, you're in." It'd taken him a few seconds to calm down and reply. They walked to each other and shook hands.

The other members were all talking and mumbling at the scene. I asked the nearest ones what was going on.

"Oh, well, that guy, Atobe, told the captain a few days ago that he wanted to join the team, but inscriptions were a long time ago already, naturally the captain refused. Atobe insisted so they made a bet, if Atobe could defeat all the regulars in the best of three sets without losing a single point he would get his own spot inside the regulars. He was supposed to play against one each day but he came today saying he was ready and could defeat them all in a day," said one.

"And the one you just saw was the captain. Well, it doesn't surprise me. Atobe has always been a tennis prodigy," shared the one guy next to him.

I wanted to ask them more but I saw the captain had given Atobe the uniform's jacket and he was heading for the court's exit. I thanked the guys and rush to Atobe's side. I had no idea what I was going to say but I felt like I needed to say something after watching him play like that. I guessed he was good at tennis but never thought he could be so skilled.

"Hey, Atobe!" He turned around and was kind of surprised to see me.

"Sasaki? You're stalking me?" He kept walking and I followed.

"No, I went to watch the basketball match and saw this. Atobe, um... I…" I couldn't find the words, "I didn't know you played like that, oh right, congratulations,"

"Yeah, well, you don't know anything about me. But let me give you a hint, if you don't know how good I am at something, just assume I'm awesome and you'll always guess right." Well, his self-confidence wanted to show up a bit, but I ignored it while trying to put a sentence together.

"You could even become a pro player. Have you thought about that? You shou-"

"That's something that's none of your business, or is it, Sasaki?" he interrupted coldly.

"Well…no, but, I just…uh…no…" I was taken aback.

"How's the reading going?" He changed the subject.

"Oh, great, I actually wanted to speak about that the other day. We could start doing the analysis and so." I was kind of glad he had changed the subject, I wouldn't have known how to continue the conversation.

"Well, I've got practice everyday now and English class won't suffice. Oh, right, and you said you were going to help me out…" He thought silently for a moment.

"I could easily wait. You go to practice and I use that time to read and then I can help you out and we start the project meanwhile." He chuckled a bit, though I'd found it reasonable enough.

"Sasaki, you're…interesting." He emphasized the last word. "Let's do that, then."

"Great. Then I'll see you tomorrow." I hurried to the train station. I had eaten only snacks and I was getting pretty hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

There were different schedules for tennis practices on weekdays due to the members having different schedules themselves, furthermore they all had to attend a Saturday practice. So Atobe's weekdays tennis practices began an hour after our English class had finished.

"Hey, Atobe. I'll meet you at the school's entrance when you finish your practice, OK?" I approached him at the end of English class before leaving with Kazue and Naoki.

"What are you going to do these hours?" he asked getting up.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna eat something and then I'm going to read and then I'm going to wait for you. Not much."

"Are you going to eat alone right now?"

"Oh, actually…"

"Yes she is-was!" Kazue jumped out of nowhere, held my arms and pushed me closer to him. "Please accompany her, Atobe, we don't want her to be all alone but we have things to do. Thanks! Bye!" She took Naoki's arm and ran away giggling.

"Well, let's go." Atobe began walking towards the door as if Kazue hadn't been strange enough for him to mention it. I stood confused for a second before following him.

We went to one of the school's cafeteria and I ordered some curry rice while he got a table. I got my food and sat with him.

"You're not eating?" I took my chopsticks.

"No. I ate a snack earlier. I'll eat something after practice."

"Um…want some? I don't want to be the only one eating, it's awkward."

"No, thanks." he said though he stared at my food for a second.

"C'mon. I'll get you some chopsticks." I stood up and got for chopsticks for him. Sat and handed them over.

Atobe took the chopsticks and looked at me. I made him signs with my eyes so he would eat some. He rolled his eyes and took a bite reluctantly. I looked past him and found Naoki waving at me, smiling widely, from the other side of a window. Kazue angrily pulled him by the arm making me laugh.

"What?" Atobe asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." I took the chopsticks that were on the plate and started eating.

"Hey, Sasaki. Those were mine." He looked at the chopsticks I was holding. Warmth ran through my face, as I was blushing intensely completely embarrassed.

"I…I suppose you won't be using them again, right?" I asked letting out a nervous laugh. Atobe chuckled.

* * *

I'd found a place beneath a tree were I could read comfortably. Time went by imperceptibly as I read, getting closer to finishing the book. I yawned and stretched as a shadow covered me.

"I don't see you heading for the entrance."

I knew it was Atobe, for his voice and for the sports bag he was carrying, but I could just see a silhouette as the sun behind him was blinding me. A hand extended towards me and helped me get up. As my blindness faded I noticed some of his locks of hair were dripping, having his face washed after practice. He ran his hand through his hair accommodating it so it wouldn't get his face wet. Made me wonder if he ever worked as a model.

"Sasaki, move." he demanded.

We got to his apartment. It was almost the same though I dare say he did some cleaning. He got out a pair of brooms and other types of cleaning utensils and tools. He asked me twice if I was sure I wanted to help him and seemed a little troubled when I agreed. We moved some of his scarce furniture and took the brooms. Just by the thought of cleaning I was feeling lazy. I yawned repenting my offer and my gone opportunities to decline.

"C'mon, Sasaki. You gave your word."

"I know. I made a mistake." I sighed.

"Start speaking about the book. We have to get that done."

"Atobe, what the heck are you doing?"

"…Sweeping."

"Grabbing the broom like you're going to stab someone with it and hitting the floor like you're trying to kill a roach is _not_ sweeping!" I exclaimed trying to contain my laughter.

"OK, you sweep then." His face got red and he dropped the broom dramatically.

"Oh, no, no! I'm going to teach you how to, because you obviously need help, and then you're going to sweep." The mood lightened as I tried to teach Atobe something as basic as sweeping.

"I can't believe how you manage to live alone." I stated as he successfully swept for the first time.

"This was my only flaw, I can do everything else. I'm not stupid."

"Hard to believe now. You sure are a rich boy, not sweeping and all." I realized what I'd said and suddenly worried about Atobe getting mad about it. I knew nothing about him so I had no right to say something like that. I didn't know what reaction to expect but he stayed silent, like he hadn't heard anything.

"…Yeah." His response was after quite a few seconds.

We changed the subject back to the book and started assembling our project in the air while listening to Atobe's iPod playing; lots of classical music. We cleaned everything except for the bathroom and room because he said that was entirely his stuff and wouldn't have been any gentlemanly letting me in to help him clean, and I totally agreed with it. We accommodated the furniture back to where it was and I collapsed on the couch.

"Hey, you haven't eaten anything, right?" I remembered what he'd said earlier.

"We just finished. I'll make myself something in a while." He took a MacBook and sat beside me. "I just want to write down all thing we said for the project."

We repeated what we had discussed and Atobe wrote it down. Being so close made it difficult not staring at him.

"Hey, Atobe." I started. He turned to look at me. "How come you've got blue eyes? And such hair color?"" I asked with honest curiosity, it had stroke me back when I knew his Japanese name, but got used to it and hadn't asked him; and, well, I hadn't had felt the confidence to express my doubt.

"Well, I'm not completely japanese, obviously. There's some english in me."

"Oh! I see."

"Sasaki." He got closer to me and looked at me right in the eye, dead serious. I couldn't find my voice to answer as his gaze intimidated me, making my heart rush; he took a few seconds to continue his speaking. "Have you looked at the clock?"

"What?"

"It's getting late, and we've finished. I'll accompany you to wherever you have to get to. It's the less I can do." My heart started beating normally again.

"W-what?" I looked at the clock. "Oh, shit! You're right. Don't worry, it's not far from here and I gotta hurry." I took my stuff and ran to the door. Just as I was about to open it a hand took my wrist, stopping me.

"Sasaki, thanks. Really. I didn't think you were actually going to do it."

I smiled at him before leaving and rushed to get the train.

* * *

"You have a weird relationship, you know?" Naoki noted while the two of us waited for class to begin. I just lifted my shoulders in response. It had just happened that way. "Though it is pretty obvious you like him."

"What?!" I didn't know what to answer as it had only been a passing thought once and felt like I couldn't deny it completely. I did fell attracted but I thought it was normal as he was handsome and all, but not enough to say I liked him.

"Aya, react." Naoki waved his hand in front of me.

"Guys! Guys! I made the research!" Kazue ran to us excited, sat down and opened her laptop.

"Research?! For what class?!" Naoki and I panicked.

"Calm down." Kazue rolled her eyes. "The Atobe research." She opened a tab and scrolled down the page.

"The Atobe family keeps succeeding with accurate business decisions." Naoki read the title of news describing several economic moves by an enterprise owned by the Atobe family. It included an interview with what seemed to be Atobe's father and grandfather and a photo of the whole family sitting in a fancy couch. "Wow this is old!" Atobe was just a kid about 10 years old in the photo, sitting next to his father with her mother behind him resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't find any other news with proof that he was part of that specific Atobe family, but knowing the enterprise there are lots of information about them and their success for years. We all knew he was rich but he's studying here and all, I got curious and had to find out. Still I don't know what he's doing here." said Kazue calmly and a bit frustrated.

"You stalker!" Naoki laughed.

"He's so cute!" I laughed pointing at young Atobe.

"Sasaki" The three of us prettified as we heard a voice behind us. I slowly turned around with difficulties praying to god. I blushed deeply while cold sweat ran down my skin, looking up to see a serious Atobe with a file folder in his hand. My prayers hadn't been heard. "It's yesterday's work. Give it a look." He handed it to me and left. I bumped my head against the desk repeatedly while Naoki patted my back and Kazue laughed nervously.

* * *

Atobe didn't attend English class and that did disturb me. I know I had nothing to do with it but still felt guilty and ashamed for what had happened earlier, even when it made me kind of glad not having to look at him in the face after it.

I walked to the entrance and looked back at the courts, all of them were empty; there must have been a meeting or something because none of the clubs were holding their activities. I left the school and barely noticed the blue haired guy that was friends with Atobe turn at a corner away from my sight; I was tempted to get a peek but decided to take the train. Just as it was passing by the park I noticed two tennis players in the courts, a light brown haired one with a dark blue haired opponent. I hesitated a bit but somehow I felt like I needed to take the opportunity and got off the train at the closest station. I stood silently for a minute reconsidering my actions. I started walking towards the park and headed for the courts. I stood far away enough for them not to notice my presence but still letting me watch them, sitting on a bench near some water faucets. I watched them play and got even more convinced that Atobe was truly talented and skilled. Just a few minutes passed by that I started watching the match when the blue haired guy got a phone call.

"Sorry, Atobe. I really need to go. We'll have to postpone it." Atobe laughed out loud and sighed. The blue haired guy walked towards his bag and managed to look in my direction, he immediately noticed me and smirked. "Oh. We had a spectator."

I flinched as his words made Atobe notice as well, looking away almost instantly when our eyes met and said nothing back to his friend. The latter one left and Atobe bounced the tennis ball several times giving me his back. I breathed deeply, stood up and walked up to him. I walked to the net, being on the other side of the court. I opened my mouth trying to found some words to start.

"What are you doing?" Atobe spoke up, still giving me his back.

"Umm.."

"I'm serious now, what do you think you're doing?" He spoke louder turning around and walking towards me. He stopped less than a meter away from me, across the net. He was annoyed, I felt like his eyes were piercing through my soul. I was unable to speak or move. I couldn't even look away. He sighed, as I hadn't answered him. "Sasaki…I seriously don't get why you're doing this." He moved away and gave me his back once again. I walked around the net and approached him.

"Atobe, I'm not doing anything, I just…I mean, I'm sorry for earlier, I don't even know what to say about it. I suppose I was just curious about you…I mean-"

"You don't know me!" He turned around, got even closer to me and he was clearly angry. "Hear me now, Sasaki. You don't know me! You know nothing of me." His face got closer to mine.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Atobe. I know it's not my right or anything but I was curious, I wanted to know…"

"Stop it. You have nothing to do with my life or me. The only reason we've spoke it's because we have a stupid project together." I knew that, I knew all of that but it still hurt. As I didn't spoke back to him he moved away and walked towards his bag and put the racket inside.

"Atobe, forgive me but I have to tell you that I really insist on you trying for something bigger in tennis. I've seen you play and I'm convinced. I just wanted you to know that you can. You definitely can, you're gifted and it would be a waste if you didn't." I regretted what I said immediately but still felt like I needed to let him know…again.

"…It's not a gift." He said calmly which surprised me. He stood up. "It's hard work. Ever heard about it?" He turned around but stayed where he was.

"What do you mean?"

"You've never worked hard for anything, right? It's really easy to tell that you've never fought for anything. You've got no passions. You're a boring ordinary girl. You thought I had had an easy life being rich, but that has nothing to do with one, has it? I've worked hard for what I want; I've stood up for what I think, but what about you? You're the one with the easy life. You've lived and ordinary boring life, going along with what was established by society. Following rules, not giving a real effort. Going on with your life without inspirations or anything. Just a normal girl, and that's what I think is a real waste of life." He left saying nothing more.

And I just stood there. His words had really hit me. I felt like crying but that would have only made me more pathetic. I wanted to speak back at him telling him all the things he'd got wrong about me but I couldn't, because he was right.

Maybe that's why I felt so attracted and curious about Atobe, he was the opposite and I was jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

Needless to say, my encounters with Atobe since that day became awkward. The next day I saw him our eyes met for a moment and both of us looked away immediately. I felt ashamed and I suppose he felt like he wasted his time on me or that I didn't even have the right for him to look at me, I didn't know exactly but I was sure it was along those lines. Nevertheless we had to work on our project together so English class forced us to speak.

"Umm…everything's great. Let's stick with it." I started talking about the papers he had given me.

"OK. The presentation is the only thing that's missing."

"I'll do it and I'll show it to you tomorrow if that's fine with you."

"Great. Well, pardon me, I've got to go." He left the classroom and I stood beside the desk I'd found him on.

I wasn't mad with him, I felt ashamed; I wasn't depressed, I was somewhat disappointed. I had thought a lot about his words and remembered watching him playing tennis every now and then. _A waste of life,_ I hadn't given it such a thought before.

"Hey, Aya." Naoki said approaching me with Kazue by his side. "Come eat with us." The smiled.

* * *

A few weeks went by and the dialogues between Atobe and I continued forced and cold. We finished our first project and worked on the next ones, just delegating jobs and joining the project at the end, whatever that would minimize our interaction. I regretted my words and actions every time I watched him leave with our relationship as it was. If I ever wanted to approach him and get to know him I had done the exact opposite, one step forward and two steps backwards. And not only that, he'd made me think about my own life, I felt like it was OK as it was but indeed it lacked any passion about anything, any motivation, inspiration. Maybe I had to try some things and find something special. Maybe.

"Naoki, let's play basketball." I grinned widely. Both Naoki and Kazue looked confused at me.

Naoki passed the ball to me and I shot from the free throw line, the ball hit the backboard and got in the hoop.

"You're good, Aya." Kazue said surprised watching us from outside the court.

"Yeah, you've played before, haven't you?" Naoki asked.

"Not formally or anything. I like it but I only used to play sometimes for fun with my friends, a few of them were really good and taught me some things." I went to get the ball back and passed it to Naoki.

"You should try for the team next semester," said Naoki dribbling around me. I tried taking the ball from him but being too slow I only managed to trip and almost fall if it wasn't for Naoki who held me before hitting the floor.

"I was thinking about it though I obviously need training." I laughed.

"We could play anytime you'd like." Naoki said while throwing the ball towards Kazue who panicked and ran from it covering her head with her arms, then proceeding to take the then motionless ball and trying to hit Naoki with it, failing horribly.

"Oops! You've got to leave now." Naoki retrieved the ball and pointed at the basketball team who were walking towards the court for practice. Kazue and I waved goodbye at Naoki and left.

My mind had focused on other things so it surprised me passing by Atobe when Kazue and I walked towards the university's entrance. Our eyes met for a few more seconds than usual and I was tempted to say something but earlier experiences taught me not to.

"You have to tell me what happened some day, Aya, and I hope it's soon." Kazue stated looking at me threateningly.

"Let's just say I messed up talking about stuff that's none of my business. I would've gotten mad too."

"Don't worry, it'll get better, I told you before, this is going to be dorama material."

"Kazue!" I laughed.

We parted ways at the entrance where I found a certain blue haired guy waiting. He was looking at the courts' direction.

"Umm…" I approached him, "Atobe's got practice, if you're waiting for him."

"Oh. I know that but thank you." Kansai accent. "So you're Atobe's friend." He said just as I was about to leave.

"Oh, no. We just know each other."

"I see." He smiled. "Oh, pardon my manners, I'm Oshitari Yuushi."

"Oh, Sasaki Aya. Nice to meet you." I bowed.

"I won't waste your time any longer. Excuse me." He went inside the school, towards the courts.

"_Well, that was awkward. Much introduction for strangers." _I thought to myself and went on with my daily route.

* * *

"Kazue! Aya! There's not much left of the semester and I'm starting to panic!" Naoki entered the classroom and collapsed on the seat next to us.

"C'mon, Naoki. There's still enough time left, don't worry, you're going to do good." Kazue tried to calm him.

"I need help." He sobbed on his desk.

"Oh, Atobe!" I spoke up as I saw him enter. "This presentation's done, if you want to check it." I handed him over a USB and walked back to where my friends were.

I was starting to care less and less about my relationship with Atobe, or maybe I was getting used to it and had resigned at the idea of us getting along. I sat with Kazue and Naoki and noticed that Atobe was still standing there and looking at me. I looked back at him like trying to ask what was wrong and he went on and went to his usual place. Kazue hit me with her elbow lifting her eyebrows.

When English class had ended Atobe approached me. "Sasaki." He always started.

"Oh, you've checked it? Is it OK?"

"No. I mean, yes, it's OK. I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Atobe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have messed with your life. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't know you. And I just had to say all this, I'm really ashamed."

"Oh, no. That's not what I wanted to talk to you. You're going to play basketball today?"

"What?" I ignored that he ignored my apologies.

"You're not doing some things right. You might even hurt yourself."

"What?"

"You need to correct your game."

"What?"

"Sasaki, for god's sake, are you even listening?"

"Wh-Yeah, that's why I've been asking…"

"Come, let me show you." He made me signs to follow him.

We both changed to our sports clothes. Atobe went to get a basketball and we got in a court.

"To begin with, your shots. You often forget to finish them correctly and they lose strength." He shot and the ball got in the hoop clean. He got the ball and threw it at me. "Your turn." I took the ball and tried to concentrate but I could feel his eyes on me. I tried my best at shooting and finished the shot correctly but the ball hit the hoop and bounced away.

"I thought your thing was tennis." I said getting the ball and shooting again, failing.

"You forget who you are talking to. Here…" He got the ball, approached me in the free throw line and gave it to me. He positioned himself behind me and held my arms as I raised them preparing to shoot. "Put your hand in front of it and put your fingers like this…" He spoke close to my ear.

"I know that."

"But you don't apply that knowledge. You're not thinking when you're playing. Shoot." He removed his hands and I did as told. The ball went inside the hoop almost cleanly.

"And to what do I owe your assistance?" Hiding my happiness at my assisted shot.

"You were doing so terribly I had to interfere." He got the ball and made me signs to stand farther. "You'll have to jump this time." He gave me the ball and stood a few steps in front of me giving me his back. "Don't you dare hit me."

"I can't control my terribleness." I teased him and shot with a jump, scoring.

Atobe continued teaching me stuff and giving me tips to better my game, saying, "You've got to practice a lot and try harder," every now and then.

"Hey, guys, the team's going to get here soon." Naoki got in the court.

"Oh, and you've got practice too, haven't you?" I looked at Atobe and he nodded. "Thanks, Naoki." Just as Atobe and I were leaving the court I whispered to Naoki, "And I'm sorry about not playing with you today. I wasted your time."

"C'mon, Aya." He laughed. "I'm going to tell Kazue about this, you know." We laughed.

"Um, Atobe." I rushed to him. "…Thanks."

"As long as you play properly."

"And about what I told you earlier, my apologies, I meant it."

"Yeah well, I think we're even… kind of." I looked at him confused. "You said your stuff and I said mine. We both spoke about the things we don't know."

"But…"

"Well then, see you, Sasaki." He left.

We both knew that wasn't true. I was meddling with his life, trying to tell him what to do when I knew nothing really, and he had actually seen through me (if there was anything to see) and just described me how I really am. He wouldn't just have said that as revenge or anything, he said it because he knew it was true. So we were definitely not even, and I knew he knew that but, well, it's Atobe. He was making it difficult for me not to get curious about him when he did and said stuff that I would've never predicted. Helping me, just…why? Then again, I had better things to worry about, like the end of semester. I could here Naoki's sobs just by thinking about it.

* * *

A few days later we found a group of students gathered around a notice board.

"Any idea about what's happening there?" Kazue asked curiously, pointing at the group of people.

"Maybe they posted the scholarships to study abroad." Naoki answered excited, making us move closer to them.

"At this time?" Said Kazue.

"You have to start doing all the paperwork and exams at the beginning of the semester so they post them at the end of the previous semester so you can consider it or get your papers or study or whatever." Naoki stated. We managed to get to the front of the group and read the various scholarships options.

"So you look at them now and the next semester you get all your paperwork done and the semester after that one would be the one you'd be studying abroad?" I asked.

"Exactly. Don't know about you gals but I definitely want to travel and all." Naoki looked around with a smile on his face.

_England. _I read a paper. Programs for a semester or a year from the third or fourth semester onwards, depending on the career. I knew English already. I liked their architecture, which was my career. I looked at the list of careers that the program accepted.

"England, huh?" Kazue looked at me. "Sounds great. I want to go to Europe, too. But I'll wait for now and apply later on. What about you two?"

"I'll definitely apply the next semester. I was thinking of the United States." Naoki said.

"You and your basketball, Naoki!" Kazue teased.

"How hard do you think it'll be?" I asked without moving my eyes away from the papers.

"They say they're pretty hard, but it depends on the country and the university." Naoki responded.

"How do you know so much?" Kazue and I asked.

"I've an older brother who's studying here, too."

"Oh! That explains a lot. I'll try for England, I've decided." I said pumped up, continuing with my try-new-stuff idea. Naoki put his hand on my shoulder and nodded while grinning in sign of approval.

"Look at you all happy. Like you forgot we have to finish this semester in a couple of weeks." I stuck my tongue out and Naoki's grin faded completely, being replaced by a sad expression.

"Look, it's Atobe." said Kazue when we'd walked away from the board.

I looked at where she pointed at saw him walking towards a building. The stares of the three of us didn't go unnoticed by him and he looked at us for a few seconds puzzled. We did look like a group of stalkers. He continued walking and sighed.

"That's why I'm considered a stalker. Why do these things happen to me?" I sighed and half smiled.

"Sorry." Kazue said.

* * *

"Okay! So it's finished!" I happily cried while collapsing on the seat. Atobe and I had stayed longer in the English classroom to finish a presentation on his laptop.

"Just one more project to go, right?" He closed his laptop and put in his bag.

"That's what the teacher said." We both grabbed our stuff and walked out of the classroom, Atobe letting me walk first as the western gentleman he was. I was starting to get used and found it lovely compared to the Japanese customs.

"Atobe-sama!" A girl who had been standing in the hall rushed to Atobe.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are loved :)**


End file.
